Last Dance request
by RockGal73
Summary: Minnie is left waiting alone after a dance party she asked to accompany her to, but he never showed because he forgot until the very last minute, so he walks in to find her crying on the dance floor and has to comfort her after he hurt her. Better than it sounds!


**Original birthdate of fic: May 23rd 2011 **

**Format:any**

**Universe**:any

**Prompt**:Minnie asks Mickey to a upcoming dance. He says yes and later forgets about it until last minute. The dance is over and Minnie is left crying Mickey then rushes up to her and asks her to dance.

_'Oh shoot!' _ was all Mickey could think as he ran out of his house, still getting the jacket of his tux on, and went pounding to the dance hall. He wondered how of all the little not meaningful things to forget, like chap stick or gum or small change, how could he forget this dance. He had forgotten dates before, and still somehow managed to make it on time, but this was different, this was a formal dance in which he had forgotten so much that soon the dance would be over. He only had 'till midnight to run all the way to the dance hall, it was 11:49pm and the dance hall wasn't exactly "close" in fact it would have been much faster to travel by car..._'Dangit!_' how could he have forgotten about the car?! He could've already been there by now if he was driving...but it was too late to go back and hop in his car now, he was almost there. Sweat dripping down his back as he continued to run faster and faster towards the dance hall. At the same time he had no idea how he'd be able to make it up to Minnie, how he'd win her over and make it so she wasn't mad anymore. Maybe she wouldn't notice he was late? He looked down at his watch 11:58pm he only had 2 minutes to get there..._'2 minutes?!' _His mind began to race and his heart began to pound as he sprinted towards the dance hall! He finally arrived at the door and opened it, as a flood of people in fancy dress and handsome suits came walking out the door, and with that he heard church bells ring for the stroke of midnight. He then began to walk slowly and sadly into the dance floor knowing he had lost, he stopped and looked around, and noticed a small girlish figure sitting on the side of the stage where the band had played sobbing. He knew instantly that it was his Minnie, and at that moment his entire mind drew a blank. He saw her beautiful light blueish greenish dress and matching teal dancing shoes and as he stared he noticed the tears that streamed down her face and stained her dress. Mickey looked down with sorrow feeling awful, he had done this to her, he hurt her, it was all his fault for being so absent minded. Mickey cautiously began walking over to the girl that was supposed to be his date, holding a small corsage behind his back.

Minnie sobbed woefully and wondered to herself _'why? Oh why me?!' _she couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she thought about him. Mickey, he was usually such a great boy friend, and he'd forgotten dates before, but managed to show up in the nick of time, but not tonight. He was always so caring and kind, who knew he was even capable of hurting her so much? Of all the dates to forget why this one? It was, after all their anniversary, she wondered if he'd even remembered, or if he cared. Minnie didn't want it to be over, she wanted to reverse time somehow so he could show up on time and be her knight in shining armor, like always. She then heard the footsteps of another person in the room, and didn't dare look up to see who it was. She then heard the clearing of a throat and instantly knew it was the same boy who'd hurt her, her once beloved, Mickey Mouse. The tears seemed to freeze as she looked up to see him with a look of concern on his face as he held out a corsage in front of him. It took all of her strength to say something to him "Go away." She said softly and then there was a brief silence before she added a small "please?" Mickey stood there taking it all in, she wasn't mad at him, but rather sad, or despaired. He reached out his hand and wiped some of the tears from her face. "I'll never leave you." He said rather sweetly. Minnie thought it was cute the way he'd talked to her so sweetly, but wouldn't allow herself to fall into his trap of kind words, she didn't want to see him ever again, and yet at the same time wanted to leap into his arms and cry on his shoulder. But she wouldn't allow herself to do so, not after the pain he had caused her, they had planned this date for months, possibly even a year, he'd seemed so excited about it, so how could he have forgotten? Did she do something wrong? Did she drive him away? No matter why, she still didn't want to see him. She spoke again "I-I-I'm sorry but I need to get home, it's been a long night and I have to go to bed, I-I just...need to leave!" she shouted as she tried to run from him, but her grabbed hold of her arm. Tears filled her eyes and began to stream down her face "Let go of me!" she cried but Mickey didn't budge "Minnie I-I'm sorry." He began to say as Minnie once again cried out "Stop it! Let go!" "I know how bad ya must feel, we were really looking forward to this..." Mickey continued as Minnie cried once more "Please! Just leave me alone!" more tears streaming down and spilling onto the dance floor. "I never meant to forget our date honest, I just didn't look at the calendar...and I-I fell so dumb! I never meant to hut 'cha, I really wanted to be here and dance with ya' please Minnie, don't leave me." Minnie froze and the tears paused she couldn't believe what she was hearing, usually Mickey made up some unbelievable tall tail excuse in these situations in order to keep himself out of trouble. She waited in silence for a few minutes until she said "I-I've been waiting all night for you, and as I was tortured watching other couples dance, you completely forgot about me." She began as tears once again fell down her face "You hurt me! And I don't know if I could ever forgive you for that!" she turned to face him and continued "What could've been so important that it made you  
forget?" Mickey's face of concern stayed for a few moments until he smiled and reached his hand in his pocket "In all of this rushing I almost forgot the reason I had initially forgot." he then pulled out a little purple box that probably contained some kind of jewelry. He then let go of Minnie's arm and handed her the box "open it." he said in a hushed tone. Minnie turned away from him and opened the box. And there staring back at her was a beautiful golden necklace.

Minnie couldn't believe how beautiful it was, she suddenly forgot all of her pain. "I worked real hard makin' it for ya" Mickey said smiling, I guess I just lost track of things!" Minnie stared at him with sparkling brown eyes "You-you made this?" she asked staring at him in awe. "Sure did!" he said happily "happy anniversary!" Minnie was completely unsure of what to do next, she stood there for a few moments looking back and forth between Mickey and the necklace. She then leaped in to Mickey's arms still crying "Thank you so much!" she cried "I'm so sorry I almost left you!" "Don't be." Mickey said smiling and patting Minnie on her back "You were hurt, I understand, no need to be upset no more." Minnie separated from him and looked at him with tears still in her eyes, and for the first time that night, she smiled. "Now, may i have this dance?" Mickey asked bowing to her "But Mickey." Minnie said "There's no music." "We don't need music." Mickey said pulling Minnie towards him "We can use our imagination." They danced gracefully across the floor looking into each other's eyes, in Minnie's mind there was a sweet orchestra played along side them, as they danced and danced. "What's that I hear?" Mickey said putting his hand up to his ear "a slow song?" Mickey winked at his girlfriend and she simply smiled back at him wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. They tenderly slow danced, as Mickey whispered to Minnie "Happy anniversary." And with that they paused their dance and tenderly kissed. It was, without a doubt the most magical night of Minnie's life. Who knew a night that started off so terribly, could end this perfect?

**So that's the end! Remember to R&R...add to favorites, if you want to that is...**

**Keep on Rockin' **


End file.
